


Thinking Makes It So

by TheTotallyTori



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, The Dowlings' A+ Parenting (Good Omens), everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallyTori/pseuds/TheTotallyTori
Summary: Maybe it was because Angelic and Demonic energy was a little like radioactivity. Stand around it long enough and you get a bit glowey around the edges. Maybe it was because that's just how they expected the world to work. Cars avoided accidents, were sentient, liked to argue with you about your life choices via the vocal range of Freddie Mercury, and little boys who you believed would bring about the end of days were a tad magical.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

_Maybe it was because Angelic and Demonic energy was a little like radioactivity. Stand around it long enough and you get a bit glowey around the edges. Maybe it was because that's just how they expected the world to work. Cars avoided accidents, were sentient, liked to argue with you about your life choices via the vocal range of Freddie Mercury, and little boys who you believed would bring about the end of days were a tad magical._

__

Unaware of either option Warlock simply knew, true to his namesake, he could do some magic. It wasn't done consciously, but if he willed it hard enough it typically happened. Not that he would ever tell anyone this for fear of being committed.

All he needed was to stand out as the vaguely American, androgynous guy AND be thought clinically insane. 

Suddenly the captain came over the cabin speakers and let the passengers know they would soon land at Heathrow and to please buckle their seat belts. Warlock braced himself for the descent. It wasn't that Warlock didn't enjoy flying. He did! It was the increased probability of falling out of the sky at high velocity he was not so keen on and by not keen on he of course meant petrified of. A fear he had managed to push deep, deep down for the last several hours. He was not going to let fear keep him from getting where he wanted to go. 

Presently that destination was London, more specifically a once-bookshop in Soho where his former Nanny was currently waiting for him. 

They had kept in touch with him through letters when Warlock moved back to America with his family after his 11th birthday. That is until Warlock pointed out that they were living in the 21st century not 1800, they both possessed cell phones, and _could they please text this was ridiculous_. Not that he particularly minded feeling like an Edwardian lady who was writing to her aunt about all the suitors at the last ball but the temptation of timely responses was too great.

Crowley, as was his name now, seemed to genuinely care about Warlock. Much more than his own parents ever had done. And Warlock reciprocated those feelings, he thought of Crowley, and by extension Brother Francis now Zira, as more his parents than his blood relations. 

That bond is what led to him to make his way to Soho. On his 19th birthday he had come out to his father and it could be said it went down like a lead balloon. He had luckily already applied to University College London and had been accepted.

Under threat of going to the papers and dashing his father's Senate dreams his homeless status became slightly better with the promise of tuition paid in full. Though travel, loggings, and food would all fall on Warlock himself. When he told his honorary Godfathers they of course had a solution. A currently empty shop building with a flat above and, amazingly enough, travel points to get him to London post-haste. 

He walked up the steps to the old building and the door swung open for him nearly as soon as he had touched the handle. 

"Crowley?" He called out pushing his sunglasses up into his hair.

"Up here Warlock," sounded the reply from the stairs. As he made his way up he noted how beautiful the room was even with the shelves majorly bereft of books and how at home he felt wrapped in the smell of old parchment and petrichor. The rooms up top had obviously been redone. The soft greens and blues of the walls and sheer cream window dressings sharply contrasted the modern furniture and appliances but it worked. It was as if the differences brought out what was lovely in each piece. 

"This place is amazing." He said as Crowley came into view. 

"I'm glad you like it Hellspawn." They answered offhandedly.

"No. I mean it Crowley. Thank you. Not just for this but for everything. I don't know how I would have - " 

Crowley was blushing furiously as he pulled Warlock into a tight but brief hug.

"Don't mention it. I mean it. Don't." He muttered, straightening his glasses. 

Warlock was then given a tour, a key, and a credit card. 

"I can't use this Crowley!" He protested. 

"Why not? I gave it to you didn't I? You have to eat right? Buy clothes? Young adult activities? And it takes money to do that. Boom problem solved. Don't argue." Instead of arguing he pouted causing Crowley to place his hand over Warlock's face. "Nuh-uh, stop that before you hurt yourself. There is only one man who can make that face at me and he is currently reading a book and letting his coca go cold in the south downs." Crowley smirked at him as he lowered his hand. " Speaking of which. I can be here in an hour if you have an emergency. 30 minutes if it's an emergency- emergency." 

"What constitutes an emergency-emergency?" 

"Not sure. I figured you'd know if it happened." Warlock laughed. Laughed like he hadn't done in weeks.

"You'll come see me again?" 

"Wild hellhounds couldn't keep me away." 

After Crowley left and they had exchanged another brief hug at Warlock's behest, he began to unpack his, admittedly, monochromatic wardrobe. 

"Maybe I should get some color in my closet? New country, new college, pastel Warlock?" After a moment's consideration he shook his head. "No. We don't need to go overboard here. I should get a house plant though, so I seem a little less crazy talking to myself." Popping out his laptop he set up his oldies playlist and began making dinner. 

\--------------

The first week of college had gone really well. Warlock enjoyed his classes and even made some - acquaintances - one boy in his fundamental mathematics class (Jeremy?) was interesting. He seemed to know a bit about a broad number of topics and didn't mind carrying the conversation when those topics were out of Warlock's wheelhouse. 

This of course meant it was bound to go to shite. Warlock was a bit - bristly- around the edges, he could admit it. A bi-product of being surrounded by people who were paid to put up with you. He didn't have to be nice and, being the son of a diplomat, more often than not those who **were** nice to him had ulterior motives. Willing to make a deal with the devil as it were.

That said, when he saw someone who WAS genuinely nice to him being pushed around he got a bit protective. Just a little. Completely normal. 

So the rational thing to do, of course, would be to seek out someone less lithe than himself preferably with some degree of authority. The Warlock thing to do, evidently, was to step right in the middle of it and start running his mouth. An activity he was rather adept at. That skill paired with his overall height often was enough to de-escalate a confrontation. What he did not expect was for the aforementioned confrontation to punch him in the face. 

Warlock had been in less than a handful of fights, but his Nanny had always told him to never throw the first punch and go for the throat. So he did. 

\--------------

"Are you sure you're alright Warlock?"

"Yes Wensley, it's just a black eye. Do you always fret this much?" Warlock teased, rolling his good eye dramatically. 

"Actually, black eyes can be rather serious. You could have broken your orbital bone or your nose."

"Well sure, but I didn't. I'll just go home and put some ice on it. All good." The other boy looked at him with a concerned expression. 

"If - if you're sure."

"I am," Warlock appreciated the concern but was quickly growing tired of the persistent inquires to his health. 

"Thank you. You really didn't have to take a punch for me." 

"Sure I did. He could have broken your orbital bone." He smiled shaking his head," besides, when will I get the opportunity to deck someone again? If anything this has been the highlight of my week."

Wensley did not look convinced but instead of arguing he settled for exchanging numbers with Warlock so he could check on him later. When he was finally alone Warlock took a deep steadying breath.

\--------------

To add insult to injury England had apparently decided it had a monsoon season and the epicenter was directly above Warlock. Sighing, he accepted his fate and went to step out into the rain. Just as he did an umbrella appeared over his head. "Wha-"

"Here. I'll walk you to the tube." Warlock side eyed the blonde man beside him. 

"Why?" The boy lifted his eyebrow. 

"Because, incase you haven't noticed it is raining and you helped my friend earlier."

"He told you about that? Didn't really help, mostly just got punched in the face." Warlock blushed at the realization that Wensley was apparently not going to keep this story to himself. 

" Really? To hear Wensley tell it you helped a great deal with a non-regulation throat punch." 

Warlock shrugged," I was taught from a young age to only fight fair if you were willing to lose. If he wanted a proper fight he wouldn't have been picking on the kid in 7 math classes." 

"I didn't say I disapproved. I'm Adam by the way." He extended his hand to shake Warlock's.

"Warlock."

"Really?"

"I was nearly Thaddeus, I consider myself lucky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this it became very apparent that I have been out of college for over half a decade and I have no idea how to English education system works... so luckily it’s just setting and has very little to do with the overall fic.

The following Friday Warlock sat in the canteen looking at the questionable food in front of him, he really should have made his own lunch or more seriously considered the advice of the succulent he had taken to speaking with in his flat and mastered photosynthesis.   
"Hey, Warlock!" Warlock's attention was brought away from his plate as he looked up to see who had said his name. "Come sit with us!" Wensley enthusiastically called. He hesitated a moment but stood up, this is why he was here. To make new friends, to be normal, and that involved speaking with people. So he squared his shoulders and walked over to where Wensley was seated. "You know me and you've met Adam," Wensley said cutting a look at Adam who just smirked." This is Pepper and Brian.”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Warlock, yes it is my real name." He said taking the seat between Wensley and Adam.

"Your eye is looking better," Adam said looking over Warlock's face.

"Yeah, got my godfather to bring me some plants for my flat. Made a proper poultice."

"Poultice? I've heard Anathema mention those. Are you a witch or something?" Pepper asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm Warlock. You really need to work on your listening skills," He teased earning a snort from Adam," or something." He said after a moment, making an effort for a real answer.

"You should meet Anathema. You could form a coven!" Brian helpfully supplied.

"Nah. Can't have a coven with fewer than three witches, two's just an argument.”

"Then you should invite Adam along," Pepper said offhandedly. Warlock turned his head and looked at Adam. His bouncy golden curls certainly didn't give off 'witchy vibes' but he'd been wrong before.

"You're magical are you?”

Adam looked over at him with a smile that conveyed he knew a lot more than he was saying," or something." Warlock drew his eyebrows together but before he could ask a follow-up question Wensley spoke up.

"We're going to a beginning of term house party later, Warlock, would you like to come too?" He didn't. Not really. Parties were fun he guessed but they always came with expectations. A drink wasn't a drink it was a question. A dance wasn't a dance it was an invitation.

”Sure. Other than class I've only really been to the shop and my flat."  
Pepper laughed beside him," You're well due a night out then."

\----------

Later that night Warlock found himself in a room that was slightly too warm drinking alcohol that was the same. "You called yourselves “The Them”? You must have terrorized the English countryside.

"We really weren't that bad!" Protested Wensley.

"Yes we were! Don't downplay our reign of terror," Adam interrupted, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol," one time we snuck out at 2 AM and dug up all six of Tyler's rhododendron and replanted them in his front garden. He was so mad but he couldn't prove anything.”

"Good Lord, petty garden crimes. Next, you'll tell me you vandalized local buildings with pavement chalk." Warlock chided with all the drama he was prone to and the confidence drinks had lent him.

"Pavement chalk?! Really Warlock. We're hooligans, not monsters." Adam teased back.

Warlock couldn't help but smile at him over the rim of his drink." Tadfield sounds like it was nice. You're lucky to have grown up with each other as friends."

"You have no idea," Pepper laughed and Adam sent her a look Warlock couldn't translate. "What was moving to America like Warlock? Did you like it?" Warlock's face fell briefly but he trained his expression to one of carelessness.

"Not as well as England which is why I'm back. Overall not very interesting, unlike those woods you were telling me about."   
Warlock was excellent at deflecting, evading, circling back around to the other person. It had started as a defense against people who wanted him to slip up and had turned into his default exchange. People enjoyed talking about themselves. Would leave a conversation where they spoke mainly about themselves feeling as if the interaction were worthwhile. As if talking to - Warlock- had been worthwhile.

“Still,” Adam pressed," it must have had some exciting parts. Did you say your father was in politics?" 

Warlock narrowed his eyes at Adam. He hadn't, but he supposed the information was out on the internet, available easily enough. "Not exciting per-say. It came with a great deal of expectations. Being proficient at a sport was a must, as well as an instrument, don't forget etiquette classes. It wouldn't do to disgrace your father by using the wrong fork at a state dinner. Not to mention the dancing.”

"You can dance?" Pepper asked, her eyebrow lifted as if she didn't believe him. Warlock's eyes widened as he realized what he had disclosed. The truth was that he had enjoyed the dancing lessons far more than the sports and had petitioned Crowley to help convince his father that all well-rounded men could dance, really, think of the connections that could be made with the daughters of affluent men at debutante balls. Warlock, of course, had had no intention of schmoozing for his father but the excuse had gotten him in the door.

"I - I mean it's not a big deal. Anyone can dance.”

"I wouldn't say that I'm pretty sure I'm genetically predisposed to be shite at dancing. Two left feet, makes buying trainers a nightmare." Adam said self-deprecatingly. "

“You can't be that bad!" 

Pepper shook her head "No, no. He's telling the truth. He's just awful." Warlock, reasonably tipsy, looked at the blonde man and smirked. 

"I bet I could get you through a dance."

"A bet? what do I win when I inevitably fall on my face?"

"Oh, ye of little faith! I won't let you fall, Adam," Warlock said standing."As for what you win? No idea, to be determined?" When Adam didn't comment Warlock took it as acceptance." Now if they'd just play-," the song blasting over the speakers skipped and the one that Warlock had been thinking of started to the bewilderment of the other party-goers,"- that actually. How handy." As he turned he missed the wide-eyed incredulous looks Pepper and Wensley gave Adam. Who for his part put up his hands in a clear gesture of _' I didn't do that.'_ "Coming?"

\-------------

If one were to overlook the stepped on toes and a couple of trips Adam did okay. Panting Adam sat back down, "See I'm complete rubbish! The only balm to my pride is that I won the bet."

Warlock quirked an eyebrow," Au contraire Adam I do believe you'll find that I won that bet!" At his confused look Warlock continued. " I bet that I could get you through a dance, which I did. You bet that you would 'inevitably fall on your face', which you did not; you're welcome by the way. Ergo, I win." He met Warlock's green eyes, his expression one of indignation and amusement.

"Sneaky, underhanded-"

"Don't think complimenting me will get you out of whatever I decide is my prize, Young." 

Throughout the rest of the evening Warlock kept catching himself looking at Adam. This didn't surprise him since they were objectively attractive. His smile went all the way to his eyes in a way Warlock had rarely seen and he just commanded a room in an endearing way. More interestingly, as often as Warlock caught himself looking at Adam he caught Adam looking at him.   
  


\------------

So in the following weeks as he became closer, tentative friends even, with "The Them" he didn't think it was weird when he kept running into Adam all over the place. Nor did he find himself being put out by it.

"Hullo Warlock. What are you working on now?" Adam casually asked as he took a seat across from Warlock in the campus library, the chair protesting as he pulled it back.

"Adam! This is a library, you're supposed to be quiet." Warlock chided not looking up. Adam glanced around them and in a lower volume teased Warlock.

" You're the only one here Lock, who am I disturbing? The dust bunnies?”

" It's the principle of the thing." He said the corner of his mouth twitching. Adam sighed and leaned forward to repeat his question. Warlock looked up from his laptop with a conspiratorial grin. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked in a serious tone.

Adam's lips pressed together. "Can I keep a secret? Of course.”

" My composition professor let us pick the book for our report. As it happens one of the pre-approved works is one I was made to read and report on last year. Luckily, I have the entire thing saved on my drive so -," He turned his computer around with a flourish," project done the day was assigned.”

Adam shook his head and laughed," how completely diabolical of you Warlock!”

"Thank you, Adam, flattery will get you everywhere.”

"Don't make that promise. You haven't heard why I came looking for you." He smiled broadly.

"This isn't a social call then?" Warlock asked drawing his brows together.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I was wondering if I could convince you to have dinner with me.”

Warlock looked at him in surprise. "I think I could be tempted, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/iqxWk7AqadM  
> ^ song I imagine Warlock put on. Actual dance he'd attempt would start at around 51 seconds since it's lots of holding both hands which I feel would be easier to lead.  
> That said, I can't dance so 🤷 suspend your belief.
> 
> We do however actually have etiquette classes over here, at least we do in the American south and if you’re from an affluent family your kids take etiquette and learn how fancy dinners work and how to ballroom dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have not abandoned this fic nor do I plan to!  
> It just takes a back seat to my other fic that is much much bigger.

"Right, great. Good." Adam smiled at Warlock. " You must be famished, putting in such hard work on your assignments. Any cravings?" 

Warlock rolled his eyes but answered all the same. "What can you recommend that's delicious and terrible for you?"

Adam thought for a moment," potato nachos and a pint?" 

"Oh yes. That'll do." Warlock smirked, stuffing his laptop in his bag," come on Young!"

_____________

Adam stopped at the door of the bookshop and looked at it for a moment. "Something wrong?" Warlock asked, reaching for the handle. 

Adam couldn't explain it. "Oh - uh no. Nothing wrong. This place just feels - nice. Like it's well-loved." Warlock raised an eyebrow at Adam. 

"Yeah, I guess so. My Godfather certainly likes the place. Been in his family generations, though if you hear him talk about it you'd think he'd had it the whole time." He said leading Adam upstairs.

If bookshops could be confused, this one certainly would be. It had had a demon walkthrough its doors more times than it could count since its establishment. And they had never been brought upstairs. Well- that's not necessarily true, but it certainly hadn't been the 1st, 50th, or even 100th time they walked through the door. 

Warlock ran his hand through his long hair nervously. "This was fun." 

Adam shyly smiled" Yeah I mean, it's not the first time we've been out for drinks but -" 

"It's different." Warlock said, stepping toward Adam." Are you going to kiss me?" 

Adam blushed," I - I mean - would you want me to?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" Warlock teased 

"You are a notorious contrarian…"

"Am not"

Adam leaned toward him so that their lips were a breath apart, "Are too." Warlock pushed Adam back onto the couch, straddled his hips, and crashed their lips together. Adam's eyes widened and he made a muffled sound. 

Warlock pulled back and tilted his head," too fast?" 

"No - just surprised is all."

Warlock furrowed his brow at the blush across Adam's cheeks. "Surprised? Never snogged a bloke before?

"Yeah," He said, somewhat embarrassed " I mean - I have - before - I." 

Warlock smirked and rolled off of him, lounging back on the couch far more gracefully than should have been possible " I haven't."

"Really?!"

"Adam. I was kicked out of my home and it wasn't exactly the most surprising outcome. I mean - me and my dad never really got on. So openly kissing guys wasn't exactly on the table. Plus, with as high profile as some of his campaigns got it wasn't like I could sneak around and do it either." At Adam's concerned face Warlock shook his head. " Ah - none of that! We're not getting upset over this." 

"But it's not fair! He doesn't deserve your forgiveness!" Adam said his voice thick with anger at the injustice. _Warlock was so nice, how could someone just - not want him?_

"No, you're right, he doesn't," Warlock said, looking at Adam curiously, "but I deserve peace. I'm the happiest I think I've ever been. I'm super close to my Godfathers. I got to meet Pepper, Wensley, Brian… and you. Especially you. So as far as I'm concerned - their loss." 

Adam moved closer to him and gently pressed his lips against Warlock's," their loss."

__________

Seriously, who did you bribe for this hair? It's so bouncy!" Warlock asked, playfully pulling on a curl. Adam swatted away his hand. 

"It's unruly and was an absolute nightmare during my week-long punk phase." 

Warlock's eyes widened and his mouth broke into a manic grin, " you had a punk phase?! Oh - please let there be pictures and can I see? 

"Yes, yes, and absolutely not." 

"You're a tease Young, you know that right?"

Adam shrugged, " I like your hair. It's shiny, and actually reminds me of my mums." 

Warlock narrowed his eyes at Adam," because I'm such a benevolent and gracious creature I will take that as the compliment it was intended as and not the weird Greecian tragedy it sounded like."

"You know what I meant, and thanks, your kindness knows no bounds." 

__________

Adam found Warlock once again in the library and sat next to him handing him a coffee.

"We're all headed back to Tadfield for the long weekend. I was wondering if you'd like to come too? You've heard enough about it from us. Figured you might like to see it."

Warlock narrowed his eyes slightly at Adam then shrugged. "Alright? When are you planning on going?" 

Adam beamed, " Tomorrow afternoon. I thought you and I could drive up together. 

"You have a car? Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Not much of a car really, it's no Dick Turpin though."

"Dick Turpin?" Warlock slowly asked, tilting his head. 

"Yeah. I'd explain but Newt would be crushed if he didn't get to tell someone new." 

____________

Warlock didn't own a car, didn't really need one nor did he happen to have the funds for one at this time. Though he could drive. In practice, he was taught by a driver's ed teacher. In spirit, however, he was taught by Crowley. 

"Adam, I know you said this was a long weekend, but were you planning on taking the entire weekend to get there?" He asked only barely able to keep from rapping his head against the window. 

"I'm going the posted speed Warlock!" Adam said rolling his eyes. 

"Exactly! No one goes the posted speed. If it says 70 you go 80, if it's 80 you go 90, and if its 90 you go 120." Warlock explained himself exasperated.

"You've gone 120?"

Warlock waved away his question, " that isn't the point. The point is how you drive like a little old man."

"Show you little old man," Adam muttered while he decelerated, raising an eyebrow at Warlock. 

"Fine fine, I surrender, posted speed will do." Warlock said, holding up his hands in defeat and settled back for the long trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I'm going to date myself if I start using memes  
> Cause I'm a *30 year old lady*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! End of this chapter is where this fic begins to get that M rating.  
> This is my 3rd-ish time writing anything smutty. I'm still green at it so sorry it sucks? Enjoy the banter instead.  
> That said, if you have trauma don't have sex about it. However, this is fiction and I'm not a cop or your dad so have fun.

One of Warlock's many talents was that he could fall asleep in cars. A trick that had saved him many a boring ride in the States. The downside to this however was that he **did** fall asleep in cars, he got warm, still, and the road noise soothed him to sleep. 

Adam had the pleasure of watching this process out of the corner of his eye. It began as Warlock answering his questions with nonsense words and ended when his head finally fell to his shoulder. Adam turned to look at his companion and shook his head before smiling. "You are unfairly lovely."

____________

It was close to an hour later when Adam pulled up into the drive of his childhood home. "Wake up Warlock," 

The other man yawned and stretched," Are we there yet?" Adam huffed a laugh. 

"Yes, I got us to Tadfield safely, same day too," he said dryly. Warlock looked at the car's dash as if earnestly checking the clock. "You ass, we were barely on the road for two hours. The majority of which you slept!" 

"Just checking," he smiled playfully before opening the car door and walking to the boot with Adam. "So this is Tadfield huh?"

Before Adam could reply a white and black dog came bounding up out of the back garden to meet him. He got down on one knee and began mussing the terrier's fur and scratching his ears."Dog! Have you been bad? Such a bad dog, so bad!" 

Warlock had moved to put the car between himself and the dog but looked perplexed at the pair," are you calling your dog bad?" 

Adam scrunched Dog's ears once more and grinned up at Warlock," his sensibilities are delicate in his old age*, doesn't want to let on that he's a good boy."

Warlock's eyebrows furrowed at the explanation but he laughed all the same," he sounds like my godfather. They act like if anyone finds out they're not exactly going around poking people with pitchforks someone is going to show up make them run a charity 5k."

Adam winced," hard call that - reckon I'd pick the pitchforks." 

"Same."

"Adam Young! Are you going to come in and see your mother or are you and your young man going to camp on the drive?" Deirdre Called from the doorway before smiling and leaning against the frame. 

He waved to her and looked over at Warlock and stage-whispered," last chance to make a break for it!" 

Warlock shook his head with a laugh and picked up his bag. "Come on Young, you'll have to face your mother who loves you eventually." He reached out his hand for Adam when Dog let out a low growl making Warlock jerk backward. The not-quite-a demon leveled the not-quite-a hellhound with a scathing look that would have sent a creature not formed in the very depths of Hell running for the hills. Instead, Dog let out a small confused whimper and ducked his head. 

"I'm sorry about him Warlock he gets a bit tetc-" Adam cut off then he turned back to Warlock and saw his blanched face," You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm great." 

Warlock shifted under Adam's intense gaze," Warlock, are you afraid of dogs?" 

"No! I'm not afraid! I - my nanny had a dog while I was growing up." He shifted his weight, "if I didn't know better I'd say it was possessed by literal Satan -so- I'm not a dog person. But I'm not afraid!"

"Oh," he said disbelieving, "that's alright then. I promise Dog will be on his best behavior, no more growling," Adam leered at the terrier," isn't that right Dog?" 

Warlock relaxed slightly," wait - have you named your dog, Dog?" 

"It's efficient!" 

"You're ridiculous."

____________

After dinner Warlock watched Arthur and Adam bicker back and forth about something sports-related and laughed quietly. "They're silly aren't they?" Deirdre asked from his right. 

"A bit," he agreed," just don't let them ask my opinion. My father was rather insistent if it wasn't American football or baseball it wasn't really a sport." Warlock stood and helped her take the dishes to the kitchen. 

"Did your parents come back here with you?"

"No. They're still in the states." Warlock answered looking away from Deirdre's green eyes. 

"Are they not worried about you? Arthur was ready to send me to Bedlam when Adam said he was moving to London."

Warlock shook his head slightly and debated with himself on what to say. Taking a steadying breath he answered, "Adam is very lucky to have you. You both love him unconditionally - not all parents are like that."

Deirdre looked at him for a moment before realization lit her eyes," oh my dearie, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have -" 

"You didn't know. Besides, it was months ago! I'm over it."

Deirdre softly smiled at him," Of course," she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly," Warlock, if you ever do need something don't hesitate to ask alright?" 

"Thank you, Mrs. Young."

"Deirdre."

"Alright, Deirdre, I'll get used to it."

____________

The two men laid in the quiet darkness for a minute before Adam heard Warlock shift on his cot. "Adam - I - nevermind." 

"What is it?" 

Warlock fidgeted," it's nothing really, just - new place I guess. Having trouble falling asleep."

Adam shifted and looked at Warlock's shadowy outline," Lock, you could fall asleep mid-sentence on a park bench. It is both impressive and terrifying," Adam paused for a moment. If he had learned anything about Warlock it was that he wasn't going to ask for comfort," Would you like to come here?" 

"Please, yes."

Adam wrapped his arms around Warlock as he settled under the covers and tucked his head under Adam's chin. " What's really wrong?" He asked at a whisper. 

"Your parents are so nice Adam. Your mom knows your favorite food and your dad makes corny dad jokes and they love you. I can practically feel how very much they love you." He could tell they weren't done so ran his fingers through their hair while Warlock tightened his hold on his shirt front. "Adam, they didn't want me." Warlock said at a whisper before his face crumpled. Adam felt wetness on his neck and he pulled Warlock closer to himself. "- wasn't good enough -" was what Adam heard muttered against his throat.

"They weren't worthy of you. You're clever and funny, and compassionate. You're creative and beautiful and Warlock you're so kind." Adam bent so that he could kiss Warlock's forehead," You're enough - more than good enough. They are the ones lacking and they are less for not having you." Adam let his temper get the best of him for a moment and thought how much he'd like to throw the Dowlings in a deep dark pit somewhere for making Warlock cry.

____________

Adam wasn't sure how long he had held Warlock but he did know that he'd let his arms fall off before he stopped. 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what? Needing a hug?" He asked not opening his eyes. 

"For overreacting, for -" 

"Right - I'm going to stop you there." Adam said leaning up, making Warlock look at him." You haven't done anything wrong. You're allowed to be sad about this Warlock, you're allowed not to be okay. As your - whatever - I'm here okay? You can grieve this however much or little you like, but please do not apologize to me for having a completely justified response to being cast out of your family. Comforting you is not an imposition."

Warlock stared at him besotted before surging forward and crashing his lips against Adam's. Adam made a startled noise then kissed back in earnest, he felt Warlocks hands trail up his back while his hands trailed down Warlock's body. He stilled at the willowy man's hips, letting his fingers brush against the top band of Warlocks pants, " May I try something?" 

Warlock nodded with a small whine and felt Adam shift beside him then felt him pull Warlock's pants down enough that his cock was freed. 

With a hum of appreciation, Adam reached between them and wrapped them both in his hand.

A move that elicited a high-pitched moan from Warlock. "Adam - ah ah -" he arched against Adam, his moan turning into a whimper. 

"You make such nice noises for me Warlock." Adam panted and twisted his free hand in Warlock's hair at the base of his neck. " Let me show you. Let me show you how much I want you. Let me show you how wonderful I think you are." He stroked their cocks and tilted his hips forward reveling in the friction. Warlock gasped and grabbed at Adam's biceps. 

"Adam - I've - I'm - fuck." Warlock covered his mouth to stifle the sound of his moan " Your parents are going to hear us." Adam nuzzled Warlock's ear.

"Mmm - No, because I'm going to swallow those delicious noises from your lips." Adam leaned down and kissed him deeply. The action making Warlock jerk forward. Adam whispered, "You're going to do whatever I ask of you aren't you?" Warlock bit his bottom lip and nodded. "You're so good Lock, so soft and graceful, so incredible." Adam watched Warlock tilt his head back. "Can you take your pleasure from me? Can you move your hips and come for me, sweetheart?" As an answer Warlock arched his back and began thrusting into Adam's hand. "You're so beautiful. I've never seen anything as lovely as you, you're ethereal." 

Warlock looked up at Adam's blue eyes and his breath hitched as heat built in his stomach. Adam's movements became staccato as he fought to maintain control.

Warlock covered his mouth once again as his climax built causing Adam to grin wickedly and replace Warlock's hand with his mouth.

Adam laid their foreheads together as they both panted. "We should go get cleaned up," Warlock said, glancing down between them. 

Adam let out a short laugh, "relax, I'll take care of it." Warlock's eyes were already closed when he made a vague affirmative sound. Adam waited a moment for Warlock to drift off before waving his hand and setting them both to rights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *old age being relative as Adam isn't sure how old Dog will get or already is.


End file.
